Planet of the Useless
Planet of the Useless is the 59th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Something is wrong with The Most Useless Alien of All Time, and Ben, Rook and Kevin go and investigate it on Wafflemaker! Plot Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Nyancy Chan. (Ben): What. The. Fudge. (Nyancy Chan): Meow. RISE MY CAT MINIONS AND KILL THOSE GUYS (Ben): Not so fast, Nyancy Chan! (transforms) Da- The Most Useless Alien of All Time. I thought I could kil you with a cat for irony. (Kevin): Um, Ben? Why is The Most Useless Alien's circle glowing red instead of green? (TMUAOAT): What? (looks up) Oh... OH NO. Kevin, Rook, come with me to Wafflemaker, we must save the Uselessaliens! (Rook): Uselessaliens? (TMUAOAT): Yes, Rook. They are in trouble! (transforms) LEAPYEAR! (Kevin): What does that even help us? (Leapyear): Because I can just UBERJUMP to Wafflemaker! (Rook): What about Ms. Tennyson? (Leapyear): They're girls, they will eventually talk about One Direction or something. He grabbed Kevin and Rook and UBERJUMPED! The jump was so strong it created a small earthquake wher he jumped from. (Gwen): Soooooo... Crazy cat lady, huh? MEANWHILE LEAPYEAR WAS UBERJUMPING THROUGH SPACE. He made holes in a couple of planets. Then he landed safely on Wafflemaker. (Leapyear): TIME TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF THE USELESSALIENS He dropped Kevin, Rook, and Princess Looma. (Looma): BEN I LOVE YOU (Leapyear): Go drink a hot steaming glass of shut the fuj up. He uberkicked her into space. (Looma): BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN A Uselessalien approached them. (Uselessalien): Who are you people? What's a Vingtneufian doing on Wafflemaker? (Leapyear): I'm not a Vingtnerfeferfneferneian. I'm Ben Tennyson. (reverts to human) (Uselessalien) Ben Tennyson! A great honor to meet you. I am Chief Selesu. I suppose you are here because of the Prediction Stone. (Ben): When I was the Most Useless Alien of All Time, my circle was red instead of green! (Selesu): That's how you call our species? How offensive! Couldn't you just call him Predictioneer, or Greencircle or Arrowlegs! (Kevin): Your species name is Uselessaliens and your name backwards is Useles. What did you expect him to call your species? (Selesu): Predictioneer is a nice name. (Rook): Why did Ben's circle glow red, chief? (Selesu): A few minutes ago, some guy went to the Holy Prediction Stone and starting touching it. It alerted everyone on the planet, and the guy was banished. Come, I will show you. They were walking to the Prediction Stone. (Ben): What's up with Uselessaliens predicting when Pomegrenates appear? (Selesu): That's what your DNA source got. You see... SPECIES BACKSTORY (Selesu): A long time ago, the planet Wafflemaker, or as it was known once, Lameland, was visited by an asteroid that crashed into it's surface. It was a shiny green stone, known now as the Prediction Stone. A Uselessalien by the name Waff went and touched it, with gave him the ability to predict when a watermelon is thrown in somebody's face. He has then shared the Prediction Stone with everyone on the planet, giving them prediction powers. The planet's name was renamed Waff Le Maker, since he was the maker of Prediction Industries which started the planet, and since he was too much on the internet. END OF SPECIES BACKSTORY (Kevin): So the name isn't related to Waffles? (Selesu): What? Of course not, you idiot. It's related to Waff Le Maker. (Rook): Shouldn't it be Waff Le Founder? Or Waff Le Creator? (Selesu): LOOK EVERYONE WAS BAD AT GRAMMAR THESE DAYS GIVE IT A BREAK (Kevin): Okaaaaaaaaaay. (Selesu): So everyone here predicts something completely different. Your DNA donor, Steve, just happened to have the ability to predict pomegrenates in Fruit Ninja classic. For instance, John here predicts when a left-handed person is born, Lenny predicts when a hillbilly gets a Ph.D, and poor Dan predicts when Justin Beiber releases an average song. His circle hasn't glowed in centuries. (Ben): Woah. They reached the Prediction Stone. (¿¿¿¿¿):I've been expecting you, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Noboy expects me, except Upchuck Norris! (transforms) APEFRUIT! It was Malware! (Malware): Now give me the Prediction Stone boy or face the consequences. (Apefruit): NOPE Apefruit jumped at Malware and punched him in the face. Malware absorbed a nearby weapon and blasted Apefruit. Apefruit fired grapefruit juice in his face. (Malware): The Prediction Stone is mine! (Apefruit): Lol Nope. Malware kept firing lasers at Apefruit, and he avoided them, then punching Malware in the face. (Malware): It's all yours. (Apefruit): Wait what? Suddenly, Crabboard appeared, with Khyber riding it. (Khyber): Nice seeing you again after you WRECKED MY SHIP. Rook blasted Khyber, who shot Rook. Rook avoided the shot and kept firing. Kevin absorbed a waffle. (Kevin): Wait what? I thought this planet wasn't waffle-related! (Selesu): Waffles are good, man. Apefruit was blasting grapefruit juice at both Malware and Khyber. (Khyber): This thing is illegal in at least 67 planets! (Kevin): Stupid humans and their grapefruit juice. Kevin jumped on Khyber, punching him in the face. (Kevin): If I remember anything from computers, it's this. Ctrl-Alt Delete Crabboard was shut down. (Khyber): You've still got me, Osmosian. He kicked kevin into a wall. (Apefruit): NOOO KHYBER WHY DID YOU THAT (Kevin): Thank you, Ben. (Apefruit): I was talking about the wall. (Kevin) Awww. Apefruit jumped at Khyber, and Khyber was predicting every move. Khyber whistled, and Zed turned into Megabloxx. (Apefruit): Isn't he shut down? (Khyber): Not anymore. Malware, we're done here. They teleported to their spaceship. (Apefruit): What did they do? (Rook): The chief's circle is red! (Selesu): They took the prediction stone! DUNDUNDUN (Rook): Now what? (Apefruit): (reverts to human) TO THE PROTO-TRUKK (Rook): You uber-jumped here, remember? (Ben): Aw poop. (Kevin): Do you have any spaceships here? (Selesu): Uhhh nope. (Ben): (transform) CHARLIEDACTY- I mean, ASTRODACTYL! (Selesu): Okaaay. (Astrodactyl): Get on me. They climbed on his back, and Astrodactyl took off. They landed in Khyber's rebuilt ship. (Astrodactyl): YOU REBUILT THIS WITH DUCT TAPE? (Khyber): It's a useful material. (whistles) TOILETRON. Zed turned into Toiletron, a massive toilet robot thing. He made a flushing noise. (Rook): Probably the Poopymorph's predator. Astrodactyl blasted lasers at Khyber and Malware. (Malware): The prediction stone is ours! (Selesu): Why did I have to come? (Kevin): ...I don't know. Kevin absorbed a terraspin's shell and jumped on Malware, who fired a laser at him. Toiletron started sucking them in. (Astrodactyl): Charlieda-GOSH DARN IT ASTRODACTYL- is pretty useless maybe someone useful could help... (transforms) GRAVATTACK! Gravattack moved the spaceship back to Wafflemaker. It crash landed in it. (Khyber): STOP DESTROYING MY SHIP DEUSTCHPICKLES Khyber shot Gravattack. Gravattack moved the Prediction Stone towards him. (Gravattack): I GOT IT! (Malware): Not anymore... Malware combined with the Prediction Stone! (Malware): MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Gravattack): Oh poop. (Malware): I can now predict every move! Gravattack tried jumping on Malware, but Malware shot him. Rook shot him, but he avoided him. Kevin absorbed a waffle again. (Kevin): STOP WITH THE WAFFLES. (Gravattack): Can you predict this? (transforms) UPCHUCK NORRIS! NOBODY PREDICTS UPCHUCK NORRIS! Upchuck Norris falcon punched Malware, and used his tongues to quickly grab the Prediction Stone. (Khyber): (whistles) BRUCEDOZER (Upchuck Norris): Wait what Zed turned into Brucedozer! He was Bruce Lee! (Kevin): The only guy to ever beat Chuck Norris was Bruce Lee... Brucedozer jumped on Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris could falcon punch him! (Upchuck Norris): Upchuck Norris isn't enough... (evolves) ULTIMATE UPCHUCK NO-Wait I'm still Upchuck Norris. (Rook): Upchuck Norris is his own Ultimate, Infinite, Hat Form, Viking Førm, Dark Form, Amazing Form, Awesome Form and Superduper Awesome form. (Upchuck Norris): Screw you Upchuck Norris physics. Brucedozer threw Upchuck Norris into a Uselessalien building. (Khyber): Hehehe. (Upchuck Norris): You have got to be kidding me... Selesu, take the Prediction Stone back to it's normal place! (Selesu): Okay. (Brucedozer): HYAAAAAH (Upchuck Norris): Oh no... Brucedozer is too powerful, (transforms) POO-The Most Useless Alien of All Time? AGAIN? (Selesu): Now you're just as useful as me. (TMUAOAT): Wait, I have an idea! C owmee sjhoailol mdee,f emayt ftehlalto ww ruesteclheesds ablriuecnesd,o zaenrd! (Rook): He's talking in Uselessth. (Uselessaliens): Aatctk! The Uselessaliens swarmed on Khyber and Brucedozer. (Brucedozer): NOOOOO (Khyber): (whistles) Enough, Brucedozer! Brucedozer reverted to Zed. (Khyber): Get us out of here, Psychobos. They teleported away. (Uselessaliens): Yra yb efno! (Selesu): As gratitude for you saving our planet, we will give you local cuisine... WAFFLES (TMUAOAT): YAY FOR WAFFLES They ate waffles. (Rook): How do we return to Earth? (TMUAOAT): Simple. (transforms) INFINITE DAN! NYANYANNYANYAYNYANYAYNAYANYAYNAYAANYANYANYAAYANYANAYNAYNA! On my back! TO EARTH! Rook and Kevin got on Infinite Dan's back, and they flew to Earth. He landed with a huge explosion. Gwen and Nyancy were talking together. (Gwen): Hey guys, Nyancy isn't so bad after all! We both like the same things! (Infinite Dan): CATS BEACH He fired a Nyan Cat which exploded in Nyancy Chan's face. THE END Aliens Used By Ben *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time (x2) *Leapyear *Apefruit *Astrodactyl *Gravattack *Upchuck Norris *Ultimate Upchuck Norris *Infinite Dan By Zed *Crabboard *Megabloxx *Toiletron *Brucedozer Characters *Ben *Rook *Kevin *Chief Selesu *Gwen Villains *Nyancy Chan *Malware *Khyber *Zed Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes